I'll Be a Tsukiyomi!
by SeekerKey
Summary: Amu's mom still deserves to marry but what if the guy happens to be Amu's ex boyfriend? What will Amu do in this situation? Here goes my second attempt, a new plot, with new characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Here goes my second attempt. I hope everything goes well.**

**Disclaimer: Well, you know the routine.**

_I never thought I'd see him again..._

_I never even thought our worlds would cross once more..._

_But now, he is staring at me with his sapphire eyes, eyeing me carefully._

_He was still as handsome as before..._

_His hair was still the same as it used to be._

_It was the same midnight blue hair I used to grasp._

_I never thought to see him..._

_... I never thought... He'd be my..._

_Dad._

It was five in the morning. Amu woke up because of the heavy bangs coming from downstairs. She was still quite sleepy, but since she grew up to be a light sleeper, she failed to come back to sleep. She dragged herself up, combed her pink hair for a short while, and put it in a ponytail. She put on a black cap to cover her head. She went outside the balcony, and below she saw her mom directing orders to muscular men who were swimming in sweat.

Today, she'd meet her new dad. Actually, she was really nervous. What does he look like? What kind of man is he? How was he able to make her mom fall for him?

At first, she was against the marriage, but she knew her mom is still young and she could still have a new husband to take care of her. It was also obvious that she loves the man and she couldn't bear to be the reason to lose her smiles. She later agreed but told her that she must meet the man she'd marry and that she must have at least two months to check whether he is the right one for her or not.

She didn't know if she did the right thing, but her mom agreed, so there's no turning back.

Amu went outside her room, and rushed downstairs. She saw her mom walking back and forth. She secretly smiled knowing that her mom is nervous. She was always calm, and right now, she's panicking. Her mom noticed her and she smiled at her daughter.

"Good morning, Amu-chan." she greeted.

"Good morning, mom. It's still quite early for this. It's only five yah know?" Amu asked as she observed the men arranged everything.

"Yeah, but he kept on asking me if he could come earlier. He wanted to visit by 6." Amu's mom shrugged and sighed at the same time.

"Isn't he a little excited?" Amu snickered.

"You bet. He wants to meet you as soon as possible." Amu blushed by the comment but still managed to hide her embarrassment.

"Is that so? Well, I might as well prepare myself."

"Well, you look presentable to me." Amu's mom winked.

"Oh… I'll just stay here and wait for him, then…"

"Honestly, Amu, I don't know if I'd be excited or not." Amu's mom placed her hands on her hips and stared at her daughter.

"You should be. Your daughter would finally be able to meet her new father."

"I hope you'd like him…but if you don't… Well, I treasure you more than him, Amu… So, I'd be happy to-"

"Let's just hope for the best. If by chance, I didn't like him, I'd try to accept him. That's the reason why I asked for two months. I'll check if I would learn to accept him as my new dad."

"Thank you, Amu…"

"So, isn't it time for you to tell me who the lucky guy is?"

"I think it would be better if he'd introduce himself."

"I guess so, too, but I still need something to address him. Just his surname will do."

"Tsukiyomi."

That wasn't her mom. That was the voice of a man and there's no doubt she had heard that voice somewhere before. Before she had time to turn around, someone was already clinging to her from behind. He smelled familiar to Amu.

She finally arranged all the details: Tsukiyomi… _that_voice… _that_smell… She didn't have to turn around to figure who the man is. Still, it's always better to make sure. Or rather, she wanted to make sure. She wanted to be wrong.

She finally turned around and was shocked to find out that what she thought was right! The man was no other than Ikuto Tsukiyomi. The man she dumped almost six years ago is the one presented to her as her future dad.

**So? What do you think?**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: I've decided to upload two chapters at the same day even though I know that it would have a great effect on the reviews… It would be such a pleasure if you give reviews to both chapters. I just knew I'd feel guilty if I don't post two chapters because, well, I've been on hiatus for so long…**

Unlike her, Ikuto Tsukiyomi was composed and he even smirked at her.

"Amu? Is that you, Amu?" He asked.

"Y-yeah…" she stammered.

"No need for introductions, then…" Ikuto said. "Sakurai-chan, you don't have to introduce us. We already know each other."

"Oh… I see… Well then, there's nothing for me to be nervous about…" Sakurai sighed, and it's because of relief.

"I'm sorry, Sakurai-chan, I think it'd be better if we don't marry after all…" Ikuto looked serious and Sakurai was surprised. It's not just her mom, but Amu was surprised as well.

"W-why?" Sakurai asked and she looked at Ikuto with eyes pleading for an answer. Ikuto sighed then he looked at Amu.

"How should I say it…? Well, I'm sure Amu wouldn't want me to be her dad. We've known each other very well, don't we?" he faced Amu and then grinned at her. Amu knew him so well that she knew that Ikuto was teasing her. Amu, who was before surprised, was now heating up in anger.

"Yes, we've known each other well, mom, and he's not really a nice guy…"

"Well, Amu… Is that how you deal with _someone_ who happens to somehow play a major part of your life?"Ikuto emphasized someone and Amu didn't like where the conversation was heading.

Amu glared at him. "Really? Well, I don't think you did." She stated in a matter-of-fact and her glare grew stronger.

"Ouch." Ikuto faked that he was hurt and he even punched his chest to show that he is 'hurt'.

"Major part? What do you mean?" Sakurai asked and she looked at the two with innocent but forceful eyes.

"Well, we used to …"

"Well, mom, he used to…" They both said at the same time and looked at each other. Amu glared at him again while Ikuto smirked.

"He used to be my best friend. Yet he shattered my trust."

"I never lied to you… You were the one who destroyed our _friendship_ in the first place." Ikuto sounded playful as he emphasized friendship, but his eyes were saying a different story. Amu knew Ikuto still felt the grudge when Amu broke up with him without telling him why. She knew she was at fault and she is regretting it.

"Mom, I'll try! I'll try my best to accept him as my dad! I can see how much you love him. I promise I'll try my best for two months." Amu said because at that moment, she knew that it was the best thing to do. She isn't perfect. There are times when we have to pay for the wrong actions we did. She thought it would be best if she let her mom and Ikuto go together. Besides, what could possibly go wrong? The _something_ that happened between them was all in the past. The important thing is what's going on in the present.

"Thanks for the concern, Amu, but I think I should also consider what Ikuto thinks…"

"I think I'll also accept the proposal."

"Good. Since the two of you used to be best friends, I think there's still a room for forgiving each other. Why don't you spend this day together? I have to go somewhere else, anyway." Amu's mom started preparing and declared she'd go shopping. The muscular men also left the house and now, Ikuto and Amu were left alone.

"I smell something here, Amu. Sakurai is of the same age as me, and I'm only 22. I'm sure you're 18. So, can you explain, well, you don't have to tell me the whole story, just fragments that would make me understand would do."

"Why not ask my mom?"

"Well, it's obvious that it's something complicated. I don't want to bring it up to her."

"She'd also be curious if you don't ask her. She knew it'd arouse your curiosity if you saw her daughter to be almost as old as she is."

"I think she wouldn't give it much thought. You told her we used to be best friends. So it's also natural if you tell me the truth."

Yeah, that's right. There's only a four-year difference between their ages. In fact, her past is quite complicated. She, herself, didn't know how she'd explain this to Ikuto, but she knew he deserves an explanation…

"Yui Sakurai fell in love with my dad, Tadase Hotori, and despite the big age difference, they married. My real mom, Miku Hinamori and my dad didn't marry so that's why I got Hinamori as my surname. I was already fourteen when they married and I was thirteen when my mother died. Since my mother already died, I was left in the custody of my dad. I wasn't really that close with him and I don't like the idea of staying in the same house as them. However, I knew I had no choice. I decided to live with it. At first, I was stubborn. I wouldn't listen to her. In fact, I always called her Yui, no honorifics used at all. I couldn't even remember how I became attached to her now. All I knew is that I woke up one day and I was already calling her mom. And that's what explains why there is only a four-year difference between us. And the rest, well, my father died in an accident."

"I don't think I understand everything clearly but I guess I get the main point. You're just her stepdaughter."

"Yeah… I am… but who cares? In fact, she's trying her best to get my surname changed. She wants to make me have the same surname as her." Before Amu knew it, they were talking normally, just like the old days. It wasn't awkward, or anything.

"That'd be weird. I was your ex boyfriend but you'd get the same surname as me."

"I think so, too. Why do I care for my mom so much anyway? If it wasn't for her, if I just couldn't see that she loves you so much, I would have just told her the truth and tell her that we'd never be on agreeable terms with each other."

"If you just didn't break up with me in the first place, this wouldn't have happened, you know…"

"Yeah, maybe…"

"Why did you break up with me, anyway? I'm sure I still deserve an explanation…"

"That wasn't my choice. It was Utau. She forced me. She pleaded and told me how much she loves you, and she proved that my love for you was no match from hers. I decided to break up with you, only to find out a week after that you two are siblings. I couldn't bring myself to ask you back. I was scared. I decided to stay quiet. **Before,**a single glance of you hurts me. I still loved you after we broke up and I even forced my dad to transfer me to another school to lessen the pain."

Amu definitely emphasized before. It was all in the past. She had already devoted herself to her work, both as an actress and an author. She has a busy life to live, and having a husband, or even a boyfriend, is out of the question.

"Oh… He-he... Not your choice? Stop making me laugh. It wasn't Utau who broke up with me, it was you. There's no way it'd be her choice…"

Amu understood what Ikuto just said. Now that she thought about it, Ikuto was right and she was wrong. It was all her choice. She did it, maybe someone influenced her to make that decision, but still, it was her who broke up with him.

"Yes. I know. Sorry, I'm sorry." Amu apologized but she knew there's no use in talking about that now. Ikuto also understood that. They both made their resolve. The past cannot be brought back.

"But, honestly, do you love my mom?" Amu continued.

He closed his eyes. "I do."

Amu noticed it. It used to be his habit. If he wasn't sure, he'd close his eyes. Could it be that he isn't sure whether he loves Sakurai or not? Or maybe, it used to be his habit before but has changed as years passed by… No one could say that for sure…

Only Ikuto could answer that question. It is out of Amu's range to know the answer to such a thing.


End file.
